connected with the Vampire Angel
by spiderprincess
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke meet when they were young and from that day on they never seen each other agian or so they thought. while Sasuke gets closer he dies to drink her blood. Will Sasuke tell her the truth about him or drink her blood before he confessed?
1. eight years old part 1

A/N: I know my other story was bad for anyone who read it

**A/N: I'm just a beginner in writing these stories so it might not be as good as the others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I wish I did ******

Tears ran down the small girls pale face, her green eyes filled with sadness as she watched her parents drop dead before her. The wind blew through her long pink hair. She felt a sudden pain in the stomach. She looked up she saw a man. Her sight was becoming blurry and at that moment, everything went dark.

"How old is she?" a strange voice said. The pink haired girl opened her eyes noticing she wasn't at home. The little girl spun straight up into sitting position. "Where am I?" her low voice managed to say. "You're awake?" the man said in a long, white cloak and badge that read Dr.Vagens.

"Don't worry you're safe your at the hospital thanks to this young gentile man." Dr.Vagens pointed to a boy around her age still sleeping on the hospital bed.

Dr.Vagens looked back at her with a small smile on his face "Sakura is your name right?" she gave slight nod. "Well Sakura this is Uchiha Sasuke his parents died a couple days ago too." Sakura's green orbs grew with shock. For the rest of the night she stared at the young boy beside her.

'_What happened to him?' _ She slowly drifted away to sleep. Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke sitting upright on his bed staring at the wall. The doctor walked in and said it was time for them to go home.

They walked out of the hospital sakura was cuddling her new teddy bear. She looked at sasuke she gulped "W-what hap-pened to y-your p-parents?" sakura stuttered as her face turned red.

Sasuke giggled and looked at her "They were shot." He said simply ending the conversation.

"I found you lying down unconscious on the side of the road. When I came to help and called 911 a strange man came beat me up." He looked at her worried.

A big car stopped in front of the hospital sasuke looked at her while pointing his finger "You take care now pinky." He smiled and gave a wave of good bye.

Sakura watched the car drive away and soon she left the hospital. Later she was adopted by a family that lived in Suna.

**A/N: the first chapter wow, pls R&R** **I know it's short but, I have my reasons you will know why later **


	2. eight years old part 2

Hello, I'm back again :) Yay

**Hello, I'm back again :) Yay! **

**Here's another chapter….**

**I don't know what say um…I don't own Naruto **

Sakura looked out the large back window taking one last look at the Hidden leaf village. She sat down back in her seat. Looking out the window her face gave no impression of excitement.

Hours later, she arrived at a big house hold. The girl stepped out of the car looking at it with amazement. She walked up to the door, and their stood to teenaged boys. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was red headed with green eyes.

"I'm Deidara." The blonde boy smiled at her anxiously allowing her into the house. "Red's name is Sasori for your information." He pointed behind him.

"We'll take care of you from now on." Sasori's voice was heavy and cold as he walked up to her. They looked at each other as the too different shade of green collided. The red headed boy messed up Sakura's hair then smiled softly at her.

"They'll be home any minute now." Deidara stared at the door. Soon three little girls barge in exited. "Hey deid and so- san!" The short, blonde haired girl waved at them.

Behind her stood two girls one had, chocolate brown hair tied in two buns, the other had blackish bluish hair. They all soon laid their attention on Sakura.

"Who is she" the brunette pointed her figure at her. Her face was filled with no interest in the pink haired girl.

The black hair girl stood up straight and smiled sweetly at Sakura "M-my name is Hinata." She blushed looking away quickly.

"And I'm Ino." The blonde girl smiled pointing her thumb at her chest. "This I is Tenten." Ino pointed to the girl in buns.

TO SASUKE……..

"This is your new house Uchiha-sama." A man wearing a black suit opened the door for Sasuke to enter.

"Bottles of blood are in the basement sir." He turned and walked away. The young Uchiha smirked walking down the stairs grabbing a bottle and began to gulp the blood down his throat.

"Sakura was her name. Hmm this might be interesting." He walked into a room that could be the size of an apartment.

"Sigh, this is going to take a while." The raven haired boy sat up right on the king sized bed "Hmm, I need her new address." He held a box in his hand and began to search.

TO SAKURA……

Sakura nodded and introduced herself. "Well, sense everyone knows each other now let show Sakura to her bedroom. Eh?" Deidara and Sasori walked up the stairs and at the back of them followed the four girls.

Her wide green eyes couldn't stay still. She observed the room from every corner. She admired her new room. The walls were painted light blue, plus two big windows with a great view, last there was the dresser and the king sized bed. The room was perfect.

"Wow, blue is my favorite color!" She Jump on the triple sized bed. "Ah, it's so comfortable." She looked two her side there were two sliding doors and behind it was a huge walk in closet and next to it was the bathroom.

"I wonder What Sasuke's room looks like." Ino walked in began to share the excitement shortly Tenten and Hinata joined.

The day ended as the girls fell asleep on Sakura's new bed.

**Yay! Second chapter done! I have no idea were this story is going at so please read and review PLS with cherries on top.**


	3. not a chapter the box and the necklece

Iâm trying to finish the chapters fast

**Iâm trying to finish the chapters fast. (Their short because I run out of ideas: D) **

**Here we goâ¦ (NOT A CHAPTER! JUST A REASON BEHIND THE NECKLACE!) **

Three days pasted sense sakura lived in the mansion with her new family. She walked to the large front doors picking up the mail. She noticed a small box hidden underneath them. She picked it up and it read Sakura.

âOh, thatâs weird.â She examined the box back and front not knowing who it from is. She undid the rapping and excitedly opened the box. In the box were a small note and a gorgeous necklace. â_Dear Sakura, I found your new location. So I sent you a gift. You must were it at all times got that. From, Uchiha.â_ She smile and put on the necklace.

**This is not a chapter it explains why she has the necklace on her neck so ya I **


	4. Unknown Reunion

**It has been a long, long time…but I had no ideas then so I gave up but now since I've grown…I decided to give it another try…just a warning my writing style changed a lot since I last wrote this story so sorry if it sounds weird or odd haha…**

It was like a dream a longing actually to get on with life. He wanted so much just to sink his teeth into everyone around him except Naruto that is. Sasuke feared if he drank that boy's blood he would catch something he just didn't know what. It has been eight years since his parent's death. He was a bloodthirsty sixteen-year-old boy who wanted nothing more but to take the world on and defeat it. Sasuke guessed that it was in his genes to feel that way being the only survivor of his family. Though he got in trouble with the vampire council a lot because of it but still he loved to toy with humans. He was in the back of his car on his way to his dumb school in which his superiors decided to send him. It didn't matter with him he only paid half attention in classes at it is and got decent grades. Those assholes from the council can't say shit about it. He looked at his butler who was driving and smiled. This man was his life saver if it wasn't for the big guy Sasuke would probably be at some vampire orphanage. Sasuke shivered.

"Kisuke, what time will the shipment get in?" Sasuke asked. The butler looked at him and chuckled not replying. Sasuke shrugged back into his seat and looked out the window. To Sasuke it was a special day and he had it all planed out…of course Naruto will tag along because that is what Naruto does. Speaking of the devil Naruto was biking next to Sasuke's car with his brows pressed together in thought. Odd, Naruto couldn't think for the life of him. Sasuke rolled down the window.

"Yo, Dope what are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked in a fake curious voice. Naruto almost fell off his bike. Naruto opened his mouth to yell but decided against it. Things were getting weirder and weirder. Naruto slowed down his bike and fell behind Sasuke's car without replying. Sasuke sighed and closed his window. He got to school and walked into the main building of the large campus. Suddenly Sasuke's face was buried in long blonde curls. He forced a smile as his girl backed away from him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Did you have a nice morning?" Yuki asked him. Behind her came her three little minions. One was more ugly than the other according to Sasuke and their blood reeked. As for Yuki she was a different deal all together. She was beautiful with natural heavy curls that fell to middle of her back with eyes so brown they seemed like chocolate and her smell she was so mouth watering to Sasuke it hurt he never experienced such wanting except for once but he couldn't recall who.

Yuki tugged on Sasuke's arm playfully leading him toward the classroom. He smirked and complied with her wishes. Shortly after they entered Naruto walked in all stiff. Sasuke cocked his perfect eyebrow in question. Naruto was his best friend since forever and it was bothering to see him act so odd.

"I ask again Naruto what are you thinking about?" Sasuke mumbled to Naruto as he sat down to the left of Sasuke while Yuki sat to his right. Naruto smiled and shrugged Sasuke didn't buy it.

"Ok, Ok, guess we got a bunch of new kids all girls! You know I want to impress them obviously so I have been preparing my speech for ages!" Naruto exclaimed in a loud whisper. Sasuke flinched at the thought of new students. He hated it especially if they were girls.

"More fan girls," Sasuke whispered back. Naruto shrugged off the comment waiting for class to start. Sasuke prepared for the worst as he laid his head down on the desks. How uncool of him yet he didn't care on bit for if he was doing it, it was cool. Yuki was talking to one of her minions gossiping about the new kids.

"I heard one of them had a large forehead," one sniggered. Yuki flipped her hair back uncaring. No one could beat her she was the most popular girl in school with the most popular guy in school. Sasuke and her have been together since they were ten and why stop now? Oh, how very wrong she was. She was about to be bumped to the sidelines because these girls weren't just anyone they were from Suna and coming from there meant something big was about to happen.

Kakashi-sensai walked in reading his porn book as usual while giving his class some lame excuse for being late. No one believed it but let it pass being to eager to know about the new students. Their teacher smiled behind his mask and raised his hand to silence the murmurs in the class.

"Well now today we've got very special transfer students coming in from Suna," Kakashi began, "before I let them in I want to make one thing clear…be nice or you'll regret it, come in." with that the show was just getting started.

The whole class's jaws reached the floor except for Sasuke too cool for that. His head didn't even leave the desk until he saw the last one walk in. All four girls stood in a line next to each other. One had gorgeous black hair with grey eyes so grey they looked violet. Her head was down in shyness from all the attention. The girl next to her glared at the whole class before smiling with her brown eyes lighting up the room. She had her hair up in two Chinese buns. The third was smiling flirtatiously at every boy in the room. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail letting it reach to her ass. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. Though Sasuke could care less about those three he had eyes only on the last one. Yuki noticed so she wrapped her arm around Sasuke's in a protective notion.

The last girl was standing with her head held high man was she confident. Her eyes showed no mercy to those who challenged her. Though no one did they were too busy gawking at all their beauty to do so. Sasuke felt like she had seen her before but couldn't tell were. The girl had Sakura pink hair with green eyes so green the put green lights to shame. Sasuke was sure he knew her but couldn't pin point how…then he saw the necklace and was even more confused. Who was she?

"Well introduce yourselves," Kakashi said with a happy tone.

"M-m-my name's Hinata Huuga," The girl with black hair whispered looking up just long enough to catch eye contact with Naruto before looking down again.

"Well sure is a waste if you don't know my name is it?" the brunette smiled "my name's Tenten." She smiled at the whole class.

"Ino Yamanaka don't forget it or I will beat your ass until you won't," the blonde said proudly. Her hand on her hip for exaggeration made all the boys (except Sasuke) love her even more.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and don't mess with me 'cause if you do it won't be pretty," the pink haired girl smiled. That name rang bells to Sasuke who still couldn't figure it out. With that they all took their seats. Lucky for Sasuke one of the open seats has been put in front of him where Sakura sat giving him her back.

**I know….you hate me…you probably forgot the story and here I am after years decided to continue it…please R&R…**


	5. Remember Uchiha?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto but I wish I could =D**

It was lunchtime. Glorious, glorious lunch time. Sasuke sat at his table alone. No one thought possible until they saw the dumb blonde flop down in front of him. Phew, the world wasn't ending yet. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked.

"You've seem to take a liking to some one? If I could guess it would be one of the new kids," Sasuke asked looking back at the lunch line. There stood the four new girls nervously shuffling pressed together as people try to move others along.

"Well, um, you see...well…alright...I like the pink headed girl ok?" Naruto grumbled. The glass in Sasuke's hand broke as Sasuke glared at his best friend. Naruto yelped in surprise and almost, almost mind you, got up and left the table. The two stayed quiet and ate their food in silence until they saw a bunch of girls flop down next to them.

"Hey Yuki—" Sasuke stopped short. The girl next to him wasn't blonde she was pink headed. Sakura looked at him with eyebrows raised before she smiled.

"See, I am not Yuki I'm Sakura," she paused lending out her hand, "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke took her hand and nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied and her smile widened – if actually possible- at him. Ino stole Sakura away again and Sasuke went back to his lunch. He doesn't eat. A vampire doesn't need food but he does just to be seen as normal but not today. No, there was a smell so terrifying it shook the teenage vampire to the core. He looked at Sakura. It was coming from her. Though why? She was so mouth watering even more than Yuki…and that was saying something.

"Where do you come from?" Sasuke cut off Ino again. She pouted but didn't say anything. Sakura pointed at herself in mock sarcasm before giggling.

"Actually I'm from here born and raised in this big unforgiving village my parents were killed by a man-slaughtering murderer who was never caught by the police. Though mine weren't the first you of all people should know that," She whispered the last part. Sasuke looked at her and suddenly it all clicked. God damn it, it was her. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Sasuke smirked, "you still wear it?"

"Everyday," she replied. The bell rang and they all got up and left for class but not Sasuke. He left the school and headed home. Running.

He got home gasping for air. Sasuke was hungry bloodthirsty. He rushed to the basement and grabbed a blood pack and sucked it dry. Fangs out blood everywhere the whole scene looked gruesome. He didn't stop until his six bag when his butler came in.

"Sir, if you don't stop you will have to wait a long time to restock. Its hard to come by these packages," the butler smiled sweetly at him not really caring. Sasuke growled at him but put the blood pack down.

"Wow six. Who beat Miss. Yuki?" the butler asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't answer. He bent down to pick up his mess but his butler stopped him. Right, it was his job. He hated it when someone did it for him and Sasuke wasn't about to get on his bad side. He went to his room and played video games.

Later that day Naruto came over and chilled with him until it was 'study time for the heir of the Uchiha fortune' as his butler so bluntly put it to Naruto. He has been using that phrase ever since. Sasuke quickly finished his schoolwork and went to bed.

8! 8!

The tall man stood at the windowsill looking down at the sleeping form of his baby brother. He was all grown now. That was good. As fast as he came he was gone.

He walked the empty streets of Konoha with a dark cloak that made him blend into the night. He swept the streets like he knew them, which he did. They were his streets his playground where he so profoundly matured in this area. He was the one to watch his family grow from a low class vampire clan to the most elite. That was why he did it. He killed them all to keep them pure and untainted by the ill beliefs of the elite vampires. Though he couldn't find it in him to kill his baby brother the first child in a long time to enter this world. Him and his baby brother were centuries a part but still that didn't matter because Sasuke was only a kid not older than eight. He pushed those thoughts aside.

"I thought you would never make it," came a voice from the shadows. Itachi already knew the man was there. He could see the others toothy grim from a mile away. The two stood there in utter silence just watching each other.

"I presume that I have told you to stay out of the village, Kisame?" Itachi growled putting his hand on the said man's throat in anger. Kisame threw his hands up in defense. Itachi put him down after he was seen in the light. Kisame was odd. Not normal at all. He had the skin of a fish, teeth of a shark and the color of water from skin to hair. It was just odd, odd, odd. Well Itachi couldn't complain he wasn't exactly normal himself but still Kisame brought it to a whole other level.

"You know…" Kisame trailed off looking at Itachi. No he didn't know. God was this vampire the most difficult man you could meet. At least to the shark boy he was. Yet he had to admit this man was badass all over. Kisame was fond of him and as long as he was interested he didn't see him as prey but a predator that must be beaten. Though that could wait for much later time.

"Has your brother found the 'one' yet?" Kisame asked intrigued. Itachi smirked and just walked ahead into the night. Kisame wailed at him but followed the older man into the dark streets of Konoha.

**The end of the Chapter! Thunder sound! Anyways here you guys go I promise I will update as soon as I can bye! **


	6. Uchiha Legacies and Nightamares

Being a vampire sucked hard for Sasuke. All he wanted to do was sleep and indulge in his warm comfy bed. It was Saturday morning and the Vampire Council demanded his presence. Now he was up dressed way too fancy for a normal occasion but this wasn't normal at all. He was sitting in the back of his car dozing off when the car rounded through an open gate driving into a deep road marked by lined up trees. Sasuke could never get used to this place let alone live here. This place gave him the creeps. He let his mind wonder for a few seconds as he sat on the comfy chair. He drifted into a daydream. He was eight again with Sakura standing next to him. She looked at him and smiled.

"You were always the chosen one Sasuke…the one they all feared…you are the reason they killed the whole clan," she smirked, "they wanted to stop you from coming when you were already born. Sasuke…don't use your powers for the wrong reasons." That was all she said and she was gone. Sasuke's eyes shot open not realizing he fell a sleep until Butler nudged him awake leaning into the car from the open door. They had made it.

A lady stood at the opened door. She was a true beauty her hair long and red, her eyes grey and cold, her lips full, she was a sight to see. Yet Sasuke couldn't find it in him self to care. Her name was Minna and since both can remember she was deemed Sasuke's mate. Yet she knew of his human girlfriend but she deemed it to be short lived. He got out of the car and looked her in the eyes. Minna smiled as she wrapped her arm around his and moved along side him. Her black short dress blew around her in a beautiful manner.

"How has my Sasuke been, hmm?" Minna asked waving at the commoners who stared at them in awe. They walked into the mansion of the Vampire Council in silence. Sasuke parted from Minna and headed into the large round room filled with a council based seats circling him. He looked into the eyes of every member seated above him pretending to be more superior to him.

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha to the High Council of Vampires," One man said looking down at him with dark coal eyes. He looked at Sasuke and studied him slowly. They were the chosen ones of the high order families. They each held a bloodline trait that separated them from the rest. They lived longer and had ultimate power over all the clan. Sasuke stared back into his eyes in wonder.

"You have been called here today for a simple task. You are the only leading heir to the throne of Uchiha and it is only fair if you train and join us in our ranks. We know you have not yet inherited or may never inherit the Uchiha bloodline but we cannot let you die out. Sasuke Uchiha today you will let the leaders of old enter your body an you shall take over the Uchiha legacies," The man stood up and was handed a sword by a vamir (they are commoners or those who used to be human and were blooded into vampirism). The man took the sword elegantly and held it firmly in front of him. The blade was beautiful. It was long and black with red carvings that read in old vampanese (vampires' language). Its hilt was silver and shaped around the hand like a frozen flower petals.

The Elder gracefully stepped down the wooden steps towards him. He held the sword close. He got to ground level and held the sword in striking position, "Ready young Uchiha?" he sprang.

Sasuke nodded shutting his eyes. His family would be proud of him for such sacrifices. He felt the man grow closer and just when the blade was about to strike Sakura's face flashed before him. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. He no longer wanted to be strapped down by these imbeciles of the council. Sasuke took a breath and with such speed grabbed the blade with his bare hand stopping it just inches from his heart.

"Impossible. How? Why? You dumb child! To refuse the legacies of your ancestors," The man called but he seemed so far away. Sasuke knew his legacies weren't in the blade they left the bund when his family was killed. His ancestors didn't believe in this council and that was also another good enough reason to refuse them. He felt a wave of power over whelm him. He breathed it in allowing it to mingle with his own. The elder man shuffled backwards, mumbling words that Sasuke couldn't hear. He was listening to songs song by the children of his clan. He could feel them dancing. He felt home. He opened his eyes and they were blood red.

"The Uchiha legacies have been passed to him with out the blade," one man yelled, "He's the one! We should kill him!" many yelled in agreement. The eldest man still holding the sword ordered all the men (and women) to stop talking.

"We can't. It's too late. He has the will of the Uchiha dragon in his blood. For centuries we saw it coming and tried to out smart it. Sasuke Uchiha. You are the host of old baring the burden of the dragon. You have a journey a head of you young Uchiha. I will tell you the legend and its commands only once so listen closely. In the ancient times there were ten great beasts. Each of them ruled over a family of Vampires and each and every one of them cast a spell on their deaths that from each family there will be a host that will surrender themselves to their beastly superior. Theses beasts were not cruel and brutal. Treated their vampire families like trash to be replaced. Using us however way they wanted. So In fear of for their beloved bloodline families the vampirs divided born or made to defend the host from the beasts that haunted them. All have failed and the only beast left is the Uchiha Dragon who you reside as its host. Sasuke you must learn to manage your power push away darkness and side with the slayers of dragons. Fight off the dragon. Sasuke save yourself and your clan," The Elder finished. He looked at Sasuke's red eyes and sighed he wasn't the only host. Itachi is one too and that what scares them. The dragon has leaded the two astray and will force them to fight to the death. Yet there was a piece of the puzzle that resides only in one human family that was destroyed completely. Hope to say that Sasuke and Itachi find their way before the ultimate and inevitable battle.

Sakura woke up screaming. Drenched in her own sweat as she shot up to sitting position. She was breathing heavy as she tried to remember her dream. It was a song that seemed to have been sung over the ages. She felt nostalgia come over her. She held her knees close. She heard footsteps slamming onto the wooden floor towards her room. Sasori barged into the room frightened his green eyes wide and alert. She could see it, his fangs. He was reacting to the screams like he has over the years. Sasori calmed down when he realized it was just a dream. He was quick and light on his feet as he opened the dim lamp light next to Sakura's feet. He crept closer to her slowly.

"Sakura it's ok. It is me Sasori," he whispered. No one was home not even Deidara and he felt so alone as ever trying to help Sakura calm down. He didn't touch her he didn't dare to. Ever since that day months ago he was afraid. He shushed her calmly telling her it will be all right.

"It's not all right Sasori. I keep hearing this song and it grows louder and everything around me begins to go up in flames…and Sasuke is there calling for help and I just can't reach him!" Sakura buried her face in her hands and just cried. Sasori held her close closing his eyes as he sang her the dragon song of old. She stopped and slowly began to sing with him the gloomy tone of the song. They were close her and Sasori. They just clicked together. She could tell him anything even things she wouldn't dare tell Ino or Hinata and he would tell her anything too. Yet ever since that day happened months ago they have grown foreign and awkward never the same again.

She fell asleep in his arms. Sasori laid her down on the bed and crept back to his room. He lay there dazing when he heard Deidara come back with the rest of the girls. Sakura got sick Friday night and Sasori volunteered to take care of her while they were all gone. They argued some but in the end they knew they were losing the battle between the two and left for the whole night. This always happens. Let Deidara take care of the girls and not bring them back until the early hours of the morning. Deidara walked into their shared bedroom and crept to his bed loudly.

"Just walk you loud idiot," Sasori growled. Deidara knew he was angry with him. Sakura had been sick which meant he should leave with the girls for a few hours then bring them back. Yet he never seemed to care as much if he was stuck with any one else other than Sakura.

"Well we were having fun, yeah," Deidara said sliding into bed facing Sasori's back.

"Go to sleep Dei," Sasori grumbled. As if following his orders Deidara slept and Sasori just stayed awake through the night.

_**A/N: Well the end of this chapter. Wonder what happened between those two hmm? Anyways until next time folks! **_


	7. Whirl Winds of Sickness

Whirl Wind of Sickness:

Sakura woke up still tired and woozy. She felt a hand on her forehead. Her half-lidded eyes moved to see who it was. She blinked.

"Good morning there blossom, yeah," Deidra said leaning over her. She just blinked again sleepily.

"Time to get up and have some breakfast sick girl," he said helping her up slowly before placing the tray of food on her lap. Deidra sat next to her preparing her medication that Sasori exquisitely explained for his him. He mumbled to himself the instructions and counted and recounted the medicine before handing it to her to have.

"Dei-sama, sing for me," Sakura said distantly. Deidra gave her a questioning look before shrugging it off. He sang.

Sakura hummed silently listening to her mentor's voice. She loved listening to music and songs. It calmed her down. Deidra sang a happy song swaying his body back and foe. He was in the zone of his song when it happened. Sakura began to shake wildly as if possessed Deidra shot up to help her but was whipped back by a force.

"You insolent little girl you meant to die with the rest of your useless family. I have been searching ages for you and now I have found you! Die you useless human!" Roared a voice so loud and commanding it shook Deidra to the core. He yelled for it to stop fighting the gusting winds slowly coming closer to Sakura. He yelled for her and screamed for the spirit to stop. Sakura opened her eyes and began to sing the dragon song. She looked ghostly as she sang. Then with a sudden swish the wild wind stopped leaving Sakura unconscious but alive and the room a horrendous mess. Deidra was at Sakura's side carrying her down the stairs and into the car heading toward the hospital.

All the bad stuff happen when it is his turn to look after her. Its like the universe knows he is weak. Sasori would be so angry. But how would he know?

They made it to the hospital and Tsunade admitted her immediately. She worked hard in stabilizing Sakura's state. She was coming in and out of consciousness, screaming bloody murder, and even her heart stopped for a brief few seconds.

Deidra was in deep trouble with Sasori. Sasori wouldn't hear a word and lectured no yelled at Deidra for what seemed like forever. By the end of it both were in deep tears holding onto each other like a gay couple (they aren't they just don't have enough rooms in the house to sleep separately).

Sasuke smelled something funny when he got to school. With Yuki in his arms and Karin following after Sasuke searched. Looking for his Pink haired beauty. Her scent wasn't at school. He found Ino instead.

"So blonde–" "Ino" "–whatever where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Both Yuki and Karin began to whine at him for caring. He glared at them and instantly they quieted down.

"She is sick at–" Ino didn't finish her sentence when her phone rang. She answered signaling Sasuke to wait for a few seconds. He flinched.

"Hey Dei-sama! What's wrong?" she sounded alarmed," Sakura is what? Ok, ok I will bring the girls to the hospital just tell me what is wrong," silence. "I…understand I am coming." She hung up.

All Sasuke heard was Sakura and Hospital. Instantly Yuki was out of his arms as he ran down the hall grabbing Naruto forcing him to come along. The pair ran, climbed into Sasuke's car and drove away. They drove fast to get to the hospital with Naruto blasting questions while the Uchiha drove like no tomorrow.

They got to the hospital and soon after the three girls showed up also joining the two boys at the front of the building. They all moved together through the halls meeting up with Sasori and Deidra. That is when everything went haywire.

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Sasuke growled. The two men stared at Sasuke in surprise.

"We, Sasuke, are Sakura's mentors and we practically raised her from the time she was eight," Sasori stepped forward as if he was marking his territory. Sasuke's eyes grew wide in shock at his lack of knowledge of Sakura's mentorship. Sasori seemed possessive of Sakura, as he was getting closer.

"A mere vampir is stepping up to a royal member of the clan?" Sasuke growled at him in what humans would probably call it 'vampanese'. Sasori held his ground, as did Deidra.

"Well you have no business here Sasuke-san, yeah," Deidra accused.

"He has every right to he is worried about his friend!" Naruto shot at him. Deidra glared at the younger blonde boy. The girls looked confused. They were merely humans living with exiled vampirs. Sasori and Deidra were never going to harm them never. Well until recently for Sasori.

"What happened?" Ino shot at Sasori. That broke the tension as they began to shift their attention to the person in need. They all saw Sakura through the window of intensive care unit sleeping peacefully.

"She went into shock and began to shake violently," Sasori said calmly. He looked at Deidra not sure whether to tell Sasuke the whole truth or not.

"Go on," Sasuke spat in vampanese.

"Well we believe that the Uchiha dragon tried to…"Deidra never finished his sentence for a hand connected with his face sending him flying.

"You…imbecile! You call yourself part of the dragon slaying group more known as the Atatsuki! Explain your self you bloody fool!" Sasuke yelled again in vampanese. Sasuke shook all over.

"That is why you should stay away from Sakura, Sasuke. She isn't safe near or around you. You need to know that you're one of the hosts of the dragon so you also put her in danger!" Sasori said in vampanese.

"What do you want me to do give her up to you Sasori?" Sasuke growled in English. Sasori turned red at his comment and backed away, instantly Sasuke knew something went down between them and was going to know what.

"Itachi, your brother is not going to achieve his goals right?" Kisame asked while standing close to his partner.

"What he plans to do is different from what he does. You know very well where I stand when it comes to matter of _family,_" Itachi said looking out the window of the abandoned building. He was sitting on the chair breathing slowly, contemplating.

"We need a meeting. Now," Itachi ordered walking into the building heading toward the roof. Both men listened for their allies as they sent the message for an emergency meeting. One by one the members of the Akatsuki began to show up.

"Where are Deidra and Sasori?" Hidden asked with a smile. Waiting was all they did once they gathered. A clay bird –Deidra's work– floated down onto the bars of the balcony. Itachi picked up the enveloped message and opened it. Read it out loud:

"Can't make it, yeah. One of our girls has fallen sick, yeah. So we will deal with the problem and show up next meeting, yeah," Itachi read Deidra's messy handwriting.

"Guess they aren't coming," Kisame chuckled as he sat down.

"What the hell is this about?" Hidden stretched out his arms from the 'long journey'.

"I finally got a lead on the human sacrifice. She lives in Khonaha now. I need help to retrieve her," Itachi said simply not really liking the thought of asking for help. His eyes traveled the group glaring at each member caring to know who would challenge him. None did.

"We will delay the werewolf hunt for this. It is important to get our hands on that girl of his," Negato whispered the order. They all nodded and jumped away heading for Khonaha.

"Itachi do you think Deidra and Sasori aren't telling us something?" Kisame hissed as they ran at full speed.

"I don't think, I know they are. We are about to find out what," Itachi growled, "her family hid her well when she was little. I didn't have time to find her before people began snooping around."

"So you know her name but not the face," Kisame stated while Itachi eyed him not denying his claim, "guess we will find her after we all crash at Deidra's and Sasori's place. They've got some fine girls."

"Her name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno," Itachi said as they neared the large house.

**A/N: OMG I sort of have no clue where this is going but I have some ideas! So I will update while those ideas are fresh s**


End file.
